Sprinklers of many types, in particular but not restricted thereto, mini sprinklers and sprayers, are often supported by using a ground stake to which it is known to fix also a supply conduit providing irrigation water to the sprinkler. Typically, such conduits are flexible rubber tubes.
Stakes of the concerned type should be on the one hand cheap and easy to manufacture and assemble and, on the other hand, be sufficiently strong for inserting them into the ground and for supporting a sprinkler thereto with a supply conduit extending to the sprinkler which is often dislocated owing to rough handling or extreme temperature changes between day time and night.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,476 discloses a ground stake designed for insertion into the ground and adapted for retaining a flexible irrigation conduit coupled to the sprinkler.
Israel Patent No. 123907 discloses a sprinkler assembly comprising a sprinkler mounting stake formed at an upper portion thereof with a sprinkler body gripping portion fitted with a pair of sprinkler body gripping flanges defining between them a sprinkler body receiving recess and a pair of aligned edges of said flanges equally inclined with respect to a median plane of the gripping portion which gripping portion is adapted for snapping engagement over a body portion of a sprinkler formed with a pair of aligning ribs formed on the body which ribs are symmetrically disposed and equi-angularly inclined with respect to a median plane of the body.
This arrangement requires some significant force for engagement of the mini sprinkler with the sprinkler gripping portion and the same applies for a disengagement process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sprinkler assembly comprising in combination a sprinkler and a sprinkler mounting stake whilst ensuring that the sprinkler is effectively attached to the stake whilst retaining a predetermined orientation, i.e. always mounted in the same position over the stake. Further objects of the present invention are to provide a sprinkler mounting stake and a sprinkler for use in conjunction with one another.